Naruto The Vampire
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Hanya kisah hidup vampir muda menjalani sekolahnya agar siap menjadi raja di masa depan -Bad Summary-
1. chapter 1

-Naruto The Vampire-

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy/Action

Pair : ? x ?

Summary : (No Summary)

-Chapter 1-

Apa yang kau tahu tentang vampir?, menghisap darah? huh, itu adalah hal yang terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar. Takut bawang putih? Itu adalah bahan sarapanku. Takut cahaya matahari? Kurang sinar matahari bisa membuatmu terkena sakit kuning.

Intinya ... Kau tak tau apa-apa tentang kaum ku.

~Di Sebuah Kastil Di Dekat Tebing~

Sebuah kastil tua berwarna hitam terlihat berdiri kokoh di dekat sebuah tebing curam dengan deru ombak di bawahnya.

Kastil itu tampak sangat tua dan 'usang' namun banyak yang tak tau di dalamnya tinggal seorang 'remaja' bersama dengan keluarganya.

"Naruto! cepat bangun! kau akan terlambat kesekolah!" Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut berwarna merah menggedor-gedor pintu sebuah kamar yang memiliki stiker bergambar Ultraman dan bertuliskan "Naruto Uzumaki"

Dari dalam kamar terdengar 'Sedikit' kegaduhan dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang remaja tanggung berambut kuning, iris mata berwarna biru dan memiliki tiga guratan halus di masing-masing pipinya.

"Iya-iya, aku bangun ibu" ucapnya malas sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Apa petimu sudah di bersihkan?" tanya sang ibu dengan tatapan sangarnya.

"Sudah tak perlu khawatir, peri rumahan akan mengurusnya" jawab Naruto

Naruto berjalan melewati ibunya dan turun melalui tangga yang tak jauh dari mereka. Dia turun dengan perlahan mengingat kalau kesadarannya belum mencapai batas maksimal dan ia takut cepat mati.

Naruto tiba di lantai bawah, Seorang pria berambut kuning sudah menunggunya. Pria itu menggunakan setelan ala bangsawan abad ke 17.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan piyama yang sedang ia gunakan luntur berubah menjadi baju bangsawan seperti yang di gunakan pria yang di depannya.

"Kalau gitu kita berangkat" ucap pria itu lalu memegang tangan Naruto lalu berubah menjadi kelelawar, lalu terbang keluar dari jendela.

Naruto adalah seorang pangeran vampir dari daerah barat, dia anak Vladislav Minato dan Visco Kushina. Naruto adalah anak yang pemalas berbeda dengan kedua adiknya. Naruto sangat anti dengan sinar matahari karena itu dapat membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

Naruto sekarang berada di bangku SMA. Dan di karenakan dia adalah seorang pangeran Vampir. Dia harus masuk kesekolah tersohor untuk pendidikan pangeran yaitu The Highschool Of Ruler.

Vampir di sebelah barat tak dianggap vampir oleh federasi Vampir dunia. Karena tak mengalami yang 'vampir' alami. seperti... mati karena sinar matahari, tak takut perak murni dan terutama tak perlu meminum darah makhluk hidup.

Oleh karena itu pada tahun 1289 federasi Vampir dunia sepakat untuk memusnahkan Vampir dari daerah barat.

Peperangan tak dapat di elakkan, Minato yang saat itu masih berumur 781 tahun memimpin para Vampir muda yang lain untuk menyerang musuh mereka. Bersama dengan sang kekasih Kushina yang masih berumur 400 tahun.

Mereka berhasil mejatuhkan pemimpin dari fVd, dan memaksa mereka mundur oleh karena itu Vampir daerah barat tak pernah di serang lagi. namun akibat perang akbar itu populasi vampir barat menurun sangat derastis dan meninggalkan sekitar 678 vampir.

Dalam upaya untuk menghindari penyerangan kembali, Vampir barat memutuskan untuk membangun kerajaan sendiri yaitu Kerajaan Fortisregnum yang berasal dari bahasa latin "Fortissimum" yang berarti kerajaan dan "Regnum" yang berarti terkuat.

Lalu para vampir yang merupakan Vampir dari daerah barat bernama "Regis" yang juga berasal dari bahasa Latin yang berarti 'Sang Raja'.

Sebagai penghormatan kepada Minato, para Vampir Regis mengangkatnya sebagai raja kemudian ketika Minato menikahi Kushina secara Otomatis dia menjadi ratu dari kerajaan tersebut.

"Nah kita sudah sampai" ucap Minato kepada Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan gerbang berwarna merah tersebut. Dia juga merasakan rasa yang aneh dari sinaran matahari di sana.

'Ini sihir cahaya' batinnya.

"Baiklah, sekolah lah yang baik. ingatlah... berperilaku yang baik. kami akan mengunjungimu sebulan sekali. semua peralatanmu sudah berada di kamarmu" ucap Minato lalu menghilang ditelan bayangan.

"Hahh.. kenapa aku harus sekolah?"

-Skip Time-

Naruto sedang berada di kamar asramanya, Kamar itu lumayan lebar dan mewah, kamar itu di penuhi cat berwarna merah darah karena mengingat dia berada di asrama vampir. sejauh ini dia belum melihat vampir manapun karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. ini masih 6 pagi dan vampir tak bisa bangun pagi.

Naruto berjalan menjelajahi kamarnya. barang-barangnya sudah ada di sana termasuk pakaiannya dan lain-lain.

setelah puas menjelajahi kamarnya, dia memutuskan mandi. Air yang dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, air ini juga tak sama seperti air laut di dekat kastilnya.

'Ini Sihir air' batinnya.

Sebagai seorang anak raja bisa membedakan yang mana yang benar dan mana yang sihir adalah sesuatu yang mendasar.

tak berapa lama. dia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, rasa segar air mandi yang ia rasakan sirna setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, karena itu hanyalah sihir.

"Cih! itu sama saja tak mandi" gerutunya tak jelas lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan potongan-potongan kain menempel ditubuhnya dan setelah cukup kain-kain itu berubah menjadi seragam sekolah Naruto.

The Highschool Of Ruler. memiliki seragam berwarna putih dengan dasi ala bangsawan berwarna putih. celanan panjang berwarna hitam dan tak lupa harus menggunakan sebuah anting berbentuk salib sebagai penahan hasrat meminum darah makhluk hidup (khusus untuk vampir)

Entah karena kekuatan sihir dari anting itu, pupil mata Naruto berbubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

"Dengan begini ... Aku siap untuk sekolah"

TBC/End


	2. Chapter 2

-Naruto The Vampire-

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy/Action

Pair : ? x ?

Summary : (No Summary)

Warning : Vampire Naru! Alive MinaKushi! Typo, ETC

-Chapter 2-

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri Sekolahnya. Sekolahnya itu sangat besar, memiliki banyak gedung dan ruangan yang berbeda-beda fungsinya.

Para warga sekolah masih sedikit yang berkeliaran karena sekolah akan di mulai pada jam 10 malam, Naruto hanya melihat beberapa dari warga sekolah yaitu beberapa guru dan beberapa murid yang berasal dari golongan Zombie.

"heh, makhluk aneh. Aku penasaran berapa banyak murid disini" Gumam Naruto sambil duduk dan memperhatikan para Zombie dari bangku taman.

Tap!

Bahunya tiba-tiba di pegang dan dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan dengan kumis dan janggut tipis terseny kearahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di samping mu?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto dan Naruto sedikit bergeser kekiri lalu pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ekhem... ngomong-ngomong-" pria itu memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit berdehem, dia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya.

Pandanganya terpaut ke arah anting salib yang di gunakan Naruto di telinga kirinya, pria itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah Count Dracul, aku adalah kepala Sekolah, Sekolah ini" ucapnya, Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya namun dia kembali ke posisi tenangnya.

"Apa yang membuat seorang Count Dracul yang begitu terkenal mendatangi anak ingusan sepertiku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Dracul hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menyambut seorang Vampir baru. terutama dari golongan vampir _Regis_ , haha... sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Dracul lalu berdiri dan berjalan lurus.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Dracul tersenyum lebar sampai sepasang taring miliknya terlihat.

"Ini sungguh menarik"

-Back To Naruto-

Naruto berusaha meluruskan nafasnya, Naruto sudah berusaha menahan ketakutan berhadapan langsung dengan Dracul.

kalimat 'Regis' yang di lontarkan oleh Dracul mengandung sihir intimidasi. Keringat Naruto mengucur deras dari kepala serta sekujur tubuhnya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Count Dracul? pemimpin fVd yang memimpin penyerangan terhadap Vampir Regis beberapa ratus tahun silam.

Dia memiliki dendam kesumat kepada Vladislav Minato, orang yang berhasil membuatnya terluka dan terpaksa koma selama 230 Tahun.

Minato dengan pedang dari perak murni menembus jantung Dracul, sebuah keajaiban seorang vampir selamat dari tusukan perak murni terlebih lagi tertusuk di daerah jantung.

Vampir Regis masih berdebat tentang di terimanya Naruto di The Highschool Of Ruler. Namun dengan tegas Minato mengucapkan.. "Ini adalah upaya yang baik untuk pendekatan dengan clan vampir yang lain".

Di samping itu masih menjadi misteri mengapa Naruto di terima secara Khusus di sekolah itu.

-Back To Naruto-

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya (Kelas X-1) mengingat ini adalah tahun dan hari pertama sekolah, Naruto harus memperkenalkan dirinya.

Dia menulis namanya di papan tulis dengan besar dan benar. Kemudian berbalik dan menatap teman-teman barunya, terutama dia melihat sesosok vampir yang pernah ia lihat entah dimana.

"Baiklah, Vladislav-san. perkenalkan namamu beserta sedikit Informasi tentangmu" Ucap guru wanita yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Baiklah sensei-" gantungnya.. dia sedikit menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Hah... Ekhem... Baiklah, Namaku adalah Vladislav Naruto. Aku adalah vampir dari clan Regis yang berasal dari kerajaan Fortisregnum di barat. Salam kenal semua" ucapnya sopan lalu membungkuk. Setelah itu dia duduk di bangku yang paling belakang.

Kelas Naruto berada di bagian selatan dari The Highschool Of Ruler.

Sekolah ini sama seperti sma manusia, dimana memiliki tingkatan sampai tiga. Kelas dasar sampai tinggi, sekolah ini sendiri cukup sulit. Tak jarang para murid harus menatap selama 100 tahun lebih hanya untuk lulus.

Di sekolah ini di ajarkan berbagai hal, mulai dari pelajaran normal seperti halnya manusia, pertahanan diri sampai pelajaran khusus seperti alkimia, serta sihir.

 **-Di Tempat Lain-**

Dua buah siluet hitam saling berhadapan, mereka duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah monitor dengan ukuran yang sangat lebar di depan mereka, monitor itu menunjukkan gambar wajah Naruto.

"Sepertinya, mangsa sudah masuk keperangkap. Namun, melihat matanya yang berubah merah membuatku penasaran. Seberapa kuat anak itu sebenarnya?" Siluet yang tampak menggunakan topi koboi berucap bingung.

"Kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang bocah ingusan itu. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah-" Siluet kedua yang berada di sebelahnya menggantung kalimatnya dan gambar di layar berubah menjadi gambar Count Dracul.

"Orang ini" sambungnya. Siluet yang menggunakan topi tampak tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan sebuah taring di mulutnya.

"Orang itu, biar aku yang mengurusnya"

\- BACK TO NARUTO -

"Nah, dengan mengayunkan pedang secara vertical dengan kuat dapat memberi kemungkinan menghancurkan sikap bertahan milik lawan" Seorang guru pria dengan rambut berwarna hijau sedang mengajar kelas Naruto.

Naruto sedang mendapat ceramah tentang beladiri berpedang. Dia tampak mendengarkan gurunya itu menjelaskan, sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk mencatat apa yang sang guru ucapkan.

"Meski begitu, hal yang terpenting dalam sebuah perkelahian adalah _Luck_ yang tinggi. Kalau begitu, saya akhiri kelas untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan" ucap Guru itu lalu menutup kelas untuk hari ini. Dan kelas Naruto diizinkan untuk beristirahat.

Naruto merapikan tempat duduknya, dia mendengar bisik-bisik dari arah belakang.

"Itu, kau taukan..." ucap si A kepada si B yang tampak mangut-mangut mendengar gosipan Si A.

"Hey. Kalian tak sepantasnya menggosipi orang lain" Seorang remaja yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak, memiliki 3 buah garis vertical yang berjejer di masing-masing pipinya. Dia memiliki kuku yang sedikit lebih panjang dari yang lain.

"Di-dia...-" Si A kehabisan kata-kata, keringatnya mengalir deras dari kepalanya, kakinya bergetar hebat. Dia seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Ka-kabor!" Si B berteriak dan mereka langsung berlari tunggamg langgang.

Remaja itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil sedikit tertawa, dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang dengan tenang memakan _bento_ yang sudah dia siapkan.

Remaja itu berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu berdiri di depan meja Naruto.

"Kau pasti Vladislav Naruto kan? kau begitu _Famous_ di sekolah" ucapnya mencoba mengajak Naruto berbicara.

Tak ada respon dari mulut Naruto, hanya saja Naruto memberi tanda untuk menunggu. Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya Naruto selesai makan.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku _Infamous_ " ketus Naruto santai sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet yang ia keluarkan dari kantongnya.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah mata remaja di depannya itu. Dia merasakan energi yang berbeda darinya.

"Ah... Namaku adalah Axel Velve dan aku adalah - "

"Werewolf"

 **TBC**

 **Thanks untuk dukungannya, sebenarnya saya gak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sebab saya kemarin hanya iseng (jujur amat lu tong) hahaha, terlebih lagi. Saya bukanlah orang yang menulis dengan kualitas tulisan meningkat yang ada makin ke depan fic saya akan semakin menurun kualitasnya ( mati ajalah gitu tong)**

 **Haha, sekali lagi terimakasih. dan (kalau mau) tunggu chap berikutnya ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

-Naruto The Vampire-

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy/Action

Pair : ? x ?

Summary : (No Summary)

Warning : Vampire Naru! Alive MinaKushi! Typo, ETC

-Chapter 3-

"Namaku adalah Axel Velve dan aku adalah-"

"Werewolf" Naruto memotong ucapan Axel, Naruto memandang tajam ke arahnya yang malah di balas dengan senyuman oleh Axel.

"Wah kau hebat, padahal aku sudah menekan kekuatanku ketitik yang sekecil-kecilnya. Di tambah aku menggunakan penekan kekuatan ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang terdapat tulisan berbahasa Ibrani (Hebrew) di sisinya yang dia gunakan di jari tengah kanannya.

"Hah..., terserahmu sajalah." Ucap Naruto singkat lalu bangkit.

"Aku mau ke ruang sihir, bagaimana denganmu" Tanya Naruto, dan Axel hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mau ke atap, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" Axel kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

-Skip Time-

Sekolah sudah selesai, dan para murid di izinkan untuk kembali ke asrama atau turun ke kota sampai jam 7 pagi. (nb : Sekolah selesai pada jam 3 pagi)

Jika Vampir lain memilih untuk tidur berbeda dengan Naruto yang malah memilih untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota, karena dia tahu dalam sekolah sampai kota yang ada di bawahnya di lindungi oleh sihir cahaya, ya.. walaupun dia tak akan mati kalau kena matahari.

The Highschool Of Ruler berada di atas sebuah bukit besar dan tinggi bernama Bukit Hayat Alkayinat Alruwhia yang berasal dari bahasa arab (حياة الكائنات الروحية) yang berarti Kehidupan Makhluk Spiritual.

Agak lebay memang tapi nama itu langsung di berikan oleh manusia setelah merasakan kejamnya perlawanan makhluk spiritual di kala perang, setelah perang akbar itu. makhluk spiritual dan manusia hidup berdampingan dan di bangunlah kota Toitsu yang berasal dari bahasa jepang (統一) yang berarti persatuan.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke kota. Ada sekitar 20.000 anak tangga untuk mencapai kota, sebenarnya ada pelayanan airboard untuk turun tapi yah... namanya juga anak asrama, mana punya uang dia.

Naruto akhirnya sampai, dia di sambut oleh sebuah gerbang besar yang bertuliskan "SELAMAT DATANG" yang besar dan berwarna putih.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu berjalan masuk. Kota itu betul-betul ramai, banyak makhluk dari berbagai jenis di sana. Manusia, Werewolf, Elf dan sebagainya. Hanya beberapa kali dia melihat vampire itupun dari vampire regis yang sudah ia kenal.

Naruto berjalan melewati sebuah gang kecil, dia mencium bau aneh dan memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Ini bau yang sangat menyengat dan cukup 'harum' gumamnya" Naruto terus berjalan masuk, meski gang itu kecil tapi sangat luas dan semakin melebar.

Bau yang ia cium semakin masuk semakin jelas dan akhirnya dia tahu bau apa itu.

"Cih! Ini bau darah manusia!" Dia langsung berlari cepat ke arah asal bau, Di kota yang indah ini tak jarang terjadi penyerangan terhadap manusia atau sebaliknya manusia juga sering menculik gadis dari golongan elf dan memperkosa mereka.

Jadi kota ini juga memiliki nama yang dikenal oleh orang-orang dunia belakang sebagai Poubelle atau tempat sampah.

"GRRRG" Naruto menatap datar seekor werewolf yang sedang menyantap seorang wanita manusia yang malang.

Werewolf itu tampak tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto, karena mereka sama-sama makhluk spiritual. Namun tidak untuk Naruto, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeratkan giginya.

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah werewolf itu.

"Mortuus Est!" Naruto menyebutkan mantranya dan dari telapak tangan Naruto sebuah energi berwarna biru dengan cepat melesat dan menembus tubuh werewolf itu.

Werewolf tersebut ambruk seketika, tubuh bagian kanannya tertembus sebuah kekuatan yang dahsyat. Darah mengalir dari moncongnya dan mata yang memutih.

"Ck, untuk apa manusia mendekati kami?"

-Skip Time-

"Yo! Naruto! Apa kau menonton berita kemarin malam? siapa ya yang membunuh werewolf itu?" Axel berkata dengan gembira dan Naruto terasa terganggu.

"Cih! mana ku tahu" jawabnya ketus sambil kembali membaca buku.

Berita tentang Werewolf yamg menyerang manusia menyebar luas di sekolah dan diketahui bahwa werewolf tersebut merupakan seorang murid di The Highschool Of Ruler, namun anehnya. Siapa murid tersebut masih di tutup-tutupi mengingat semua murid merupakan anggota keluarga suatu kerajaan.

Sekolah di liburkan karena para guru-guru harus melakukan rapat tertutup dan rahasia.

Naruto sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya dan entah bagaimana Axel masuk darimana.

"Hem, kau tahu? kejadian werewolf itu membuat kami, kaum werewolf merasa malu dan terpojok. Karena di anggap melanggar perjanjian antara makhluk spiritual dan manusia" Ucap Axel dengan nada antara kecewa dan bercanda, Naruto menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Makhluk spiritual? heh! kau sudah terlalu termakan oleh manusia" Ucap Naruto ketus sambil terus membaca buku panduan sihirnya.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Keluarga kerajaan sangat mengekangku untuk tunduk pada perjanjian kaum kita dan manusia" kata Axel sambil duduk di tempat tidur mewah Naruto.

"Kaum kita? kaum mu saja itu. Ingat kata-kata ku ini. "Satu Makhluk tak sama dengan yang lain, sikap dan sifat mereka berbeda. Ada kalanya makhluk paling pendiam dan santai menjadi kaum pembunuh berdarah dingin"" Ucap Naruto dan yang ia maksud adalah manusia.

Brug!

Axel menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto yang dihiasi oleh warna merah.

"Kurasa ... kau juga benar

\- **Ditempat Lain -**

Dua sosok yang muncul di chapter kemaren terlihat, mereka menatap ke arah monitor yang menunjukkan video dimana Naruto menembak werewolf kemarin.

" Kekuatannya, sudah tak diragukan lagi. Seperti yang di harapkan dari seoramg Vampir Regis" Ucap Sosok dengan topi koboi yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, dan sepertinya Count Dracul mulai bergerak. Si rambut merah sialan itu sudah bergerak, dia baru saja mengirim anggotanya ke markas kita di Vatikan" ucap sosok yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Besok, misi utama kita akan di laksanakan." Ucap si topi koboi dengan senyum lebar dan menunjukkan sebuah taringnya.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? mulai merasa kurang? haha, sudah saya duga. saya sudah melakukan 2x rewrite dan menurut saya ini yang paling cocok.**

 **Oh ya. akan sedikit saya jelaskan siapa itu Axel Velve itu.**

Nama : Axel 'Fang' Velve

Affiliasi : Kerajaan Tertium (Kerajaan Werewolf Utara)

Kemampuan : Rahasia ini

Umur : 300 tahun (dalam Werewolf 100 tahun masih bayi dan 200 tahun awal masuk sd kalau manusia)

Keluarga : Aswart Velve ( Ayah ) Lascrea Velve ( Ibu )

 **Sekian.**


End file.
